In The Eyes
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Fic Challenge By Usagi Asia Maxwell. It's Empty, it's cold, it's the soul of one who walks an nowhere path. Do what is human? or Do what is done?
1. Lost

I've walked this road before, I've forgotten my purpose. I've forgotten who I am and what I am suppose to do. No, I haven't lost my memory, at least not in the physical sense. Though what proceeds protection, love, and kindness, these memories are gone. It's just another day, and I could care less. I couldn't tell you if the sun was shining or if it was cloudy. Nor could I tell you if I had passed several trees as I walked, or it the world was paved. Personally I care not what you think, as opposed to the next person. You could declare me lost, both mentally and morally.

Though don't take it as an admission of guilt. For in order to feel such, I must be attached to such. Why do I seek something, I know not what I look for? What drives me day in and day out to escape outside? Though I suppose asking you is fruitless too. I feel empty inside, this whole nonsense of humanity. What is it in essence? Could you tell me? Wait, why am I asking you, as if I value such an opinion.

Really, to put on the mask and full the world in to thinking nothing at all. Would you mind if there was one less life? I doubt it would even brush your conscious. Blind eyes staring from the masses, seeing nothing. Though you register everything, tell me this then.

Why is it, everyday I got out, raise my weapon and defend you? You don't even care, you don't even notice your life could be in danger. Mine's a roll of the dice, a gamble, and at any instance it could be a forfeit. You wouldn't know that would you? No, I suppose not, safe within your own little bubble. I wonder how much satisfaction I would draw if I popped it...

Hmph, probably be a waste of my time. The whole time I stand watch, ever ready, ever alert, I feel nothing. Not the slightest bit of fear, or the overwhelming warmth of doing something good. Ah, now there's a word, good, that one should be stricken from the dictionary. You don't agree do you? Foolish, each and everyone of us is foolish.

Every time one of us has the chance to prove goodness true, don't we fail as a whole? Murder in the streets, some never even noticed or found. Others get off scot-free, without a mark to show what they are capable of in the cold whispers of the night, or in the daylight twilight. Abuse is another familiar word, that circles like a waiting vulture. Whether it be a physical, mental, or emotional one is beyond such point, the fact that it exists is clear enough. The motives lay deep inside, and behind the vision of goodness you hide.

Funny that you can't admit your own faults. Pity the same thing could be said of me. Though to spare a few precious moments of time to care would be asking too much wouldn't it? Though my face is always schooled in one of two things, disgust, and nothing. Again, disgust is always there, in my dead eyes. For what is the point anymore? I don't remember, and I don't feel to recall such a memory anyway.

I'm lost aren't I? A rhetorical question of course.

As the question hung unanswered to the one that asked it. One lazy red rose petal drifted on the wind toward them. It had fought it's way free of it's clutching bush.

Hmm, a flash of red, perhaps my death has come at last? What would you do without me, a watcher, a protector? No, it's isn't death, merely a symbol of lies. Love, what a foolish notion, what is there to love about this world?

A tight fist on a metal handle, a flash of silver, and two halves of the red petal fall to the earth. There isn't a smirk of satisfaction on the person's face. The eyes don't light in cruelty, no they are merely dead and cold.

This is a fiction challenge from Usagi Asia Maxwell. Short prologue, but I promise it will get better. Hmm, only Asia-chan knows what this is crossed with. I suppose you could phantom a guess to both the character and the show. Anyway, please Review. Much Care, WCB.


	2. Hope

They call it hope, and it can be a very fragile thing or an immensely strong tie. This is what I've been called, Hope, as though it was my very name. It is what I embody, what I give, it is in my very essence. Hope should of been my name, for it is all I survive on, all I present. I know nothing else, but hope, hope for everyone and everything.

You can call it naive, but I can't help it, it's who I am. You can laugh and scoff at it, as intangible as it may seem. However, hope is one of the strongest powers alive, it burns ever so closely to your heart. Ignore it, push it away, and it comes back stronger then before, but there is always a catch.

Hope, no matter how strong, is exceptionally fragile as well. Though how can such a thing be a conflicting turmoil I haven't the knowledge or the wisdom to tell you. Though hope is all that I am, and all that I know, it sometimes falters in the best of people. This is where I come in, the ever guiding light, perhaps that is why my destiny is what it is. Hope is a strange thing, and you can find it in the strangest people, it likes it there. Though how it can be fragile is as shocking, as to where you might find it. Hope is tied to willpower, and will power is tied to self-worth.

Obviously if you lack one, the others will follow as well. It's the human condition no? Sorry, I didn't mean to go on a tangent. At times self-worth can plummet beyond what you can pull back up on your own.

Do not confuse self-worth with self-esteem, though similar are not the same. Self-esteem is the confidence in one's abilities despite the odds present in the challenge. Self-worth is the measurement of one's self despite the ever changing odds. Self-esteem helps self-worth, but you can have high self-esteem in something without having high self-worth, and vice versa.

Hmm, I suppose most would never expect that out of my mouth, or even out of my brain. See, low self-esteem, but I have high self-worth, it is because of who I am and what I do.

I am designated the light of the universe now, no I didn't just claim the title in arrogance. My willpower of everlasting hope earned me it, though sometimes the prices were foolhardy at best. Though I am contradicting myself, the prices paid by others were harsh, and as hope I am bound to see them through. Though as harsh as others may have had to pay, I as hope am bound to pay far more and do more through the toughest times. All of it is for the hope of the people, and the hope of this world I cherish.

Light plays on the lake that is look upon, being observed in happy peace. Though troubled, none of it is shown, instead they gazed at the dancing sliced rose petal that floated on the air.

This speaks of lost, I wonder is this the next soul I am to guide?

Fingers stretch out and gently grasp the two halves. They hold them reverently, seeking answers in the petals.

Yes, I feel my soul call to this one, they have lost their path. Treading dangerously close to a dark path, they feel lost. I can feel their emotions impressed upon this fragile petal. My soul reaches out, testing and memorizing the one that is seeking something that they know not. I know what they have lost, and I know how to give it back.

This is my job, my very being, this is why I am hope beyond others. Invisible wings stretch from my shoulder blades, and a feather drifts from them white as my very soul.

The feather lands upon the green earth, and is gazed upon in meaning. Softness is creased in the stance as it is peered upon, a simple feather that means so much.

I must tell you this though, the reason why I hope so. I'm sure you must of questioned it the whole time I've been talking. You see, there is something I treasure, something I must protect. No, it isn't a person, though I care deeply for many. It's this very world we stand upon, I love and treasure it. The world has sheltered, provided for, and cared for me even though I am different from it. Yes, it has it's shadows, but that is what I aim to change. By this love I have for this earth, I have hope, hope to share and change the shadows. I will do this either by protecting and giving my life over and over again, or by showing what hope is person to person. This may take centuries, it may take eons, but I will preserve, I will have _hope._ In essence, because I know nothing else, because it is what I must do. It is because of who I am, and even if it wasn't, I couldn't ignore this forgotten soul.

I may never truly understand my reason for hope, but that isn't a goal in life for me. I have hope that I am doing the right thing, no, the hope is I know I am doing the right thing. Now, I cannot stand here anymore describing how and why. The aura of the one lost dims, and I must seek it before it never walks again.

Okay, this one is a little longer..still not answering who it is. Though there were some pretty blatant clues. Darn! Oh, well. Anyways soon, the identities will become clear, but for a few more chapters I will try to keep it vague, hence first person view. Please review, and Much Care, WCB.


	3. Self Worth

Remember when I mentioned self-worth? This is what I shall teach this lost soul, worth, and of course hope. Though you can't measure these in scientific terms. I laugh as I think this, one of my friends would of denied this statement.

I blinked as I sense the presence that I was searching for. It's a him, and he, as it was had a deaden feeling leaking from him. Where is his feeling of self-worth? How could one fall so deep into that pit that seem to be in?

No, it is not my notion to questioned their past, only to help them in the present. I will show them their own self-worth, I will show them the world's self-worth.

Hn, I sense someone approaching, someone full of those lost emotions that I talked about. Yes, it is I the lost one, I do not feel threatened by this approaching person. I turned my head very slightly, it's female, go figure.

I think it's predictable that a female would exclude the essence that she does. Fine, whatever, why is she intruding into my path? I'm asking you, like you are going to answer. I'm not in the mood to deal with nosy people who think they can solve the world's problems. She has probably never lifted a finger to protect you. I scoff as I feel her approach, and I turn menacingly toward her. My face is stretching in it's dark sneer, I can feel it.

I can see the front he puts up, his self-worth has been lost. I close my eyes for a minute, as if to focus his soul in my heart. That sentence probably didn't make sense to you, but eventually I'll explain it. Not now though, now I have to guide.

His face is a mass of hidden pain, for he greets with a twisted sneer. There is no threat of emotions behind it, but I can see the dying flame. Neither of us has made to approach into personal space, I think we are testing our own resolves.

He has to want to be saved, he has to want to understand his own self-worth. I'm not being rude or mean, but the first step starts from the opposite party. Though I can't stop the shiver that runs my spine, his eyes are so very cold. Gazing deeply, I recognize that there use to be a passionate fire that burned once. My eyes sadden, I feel the familiar weight. What has made this soul lose his self-worth.

He doesn't strike me as one who would bow so easily to anything. Much less the self-defeat, but here none the less does he stand, with empty eyes. For a moment I ignore my rule of not fathoming his past before he has told me. That forms prejudice and hate in this world, and lowers self-worth.

This fathoming has me questioning my own self-worth as I gaze steadily at him. His countenance has not changed a bit, nor has he attempted to move. Is he waiting for me? Is he waiting for me to make the first move instead? Am I suppose to prove my worthiness of being a guide to him?

She has not moved, though her eyes have flickered several times. I am trying to read what she wants, as neither have moved since we encountered one another. I feel as if she is testing me, but what the hell could she want? Though here I am asking you, as if you know. I'm cruelly giving you to much credit.

This is getting extremely boring if nothing else. She obviously does not have the answers I am looking for from this Earth. Yet, she hasn't moved, and hasn't spoken. What the hell is going on, why is she still standing there? Don't get me wrong, I don't feel anything about this numb encounter. It's just a presence staring straight at you demands attention, whether or not you care is not under your concession.

Those eyes of hers flicker once more, now she is assessing me. Oh how predictable, measuring before meeting people. Wow, that is so, human. Though exactly what she is assessing is as vague to me, as to the reason I am still standing here.

Now he seems to exclude a tinted frustration, as if he is not suppose to care, but with me just standing here must be disconcerting. I want to apologize, I am not meaning to stare at him. I was just trying to figure out his self-worth, and how to return it to him. It feels like I'm judging him at a market, like how his value is depreciated or something along those lines. I'm not, I swear it, I am merely trying to get a bead on him.

So here we are a standoff, it's surprising that he hasn't just turned and walked off. Why am I still waiting, it's almost obvious that he isn't going to approach. No, I'm judging, wrong of me, forgive I am human in essence.

What am I to do, though I am hope, there is no guide for these situations. Well, all I am doing is talking myself into a circle, and confusing you aren't I? I feel myself sigh quietly, and resigned myself to one thing or another.

She has found whatever she had been pondering, because her whole presence has changed. It has become a very light personality, a beam of life. Not that it has even brushed the deaden soul nerves within in me.

It's nothing now, a burst of radiance that flared then died just as quickly as far as I am concerned. How in the world is she suppose to help my self-worth, I am the only one that can decide it. Though what's left anymore, my teammates are living their various lives. Ah, the hell with it, I might as well approach and make her leave.

It's just a pressing matter of having someone invading your space. So what the hell, I'll see what she wants, if for nothing more then the trudge of life.

Wait, he has moved, and conceded to something. So, it is he I am to show self-worth. Very well, and I feel a smile warm on my lips. That's it, I'm suppose to be approachable. Gently though, I am not looking for a love, I have one, he needs one though. He needs to find the love of himself once more, his self-worth.

I stepped forward, she smiles, benignly becking me to her aura. Whatever, the step I take seems to spring something from within her though. Now I am closer to her personal space, now what? She seems to know what to do though, well terrific.

"Hello." and that's it, that's all she says after all that nonsense. Yet, it held promises for answers that I'm looking for. So, what the hell, why not respond?

"Hello." He states back, monotone, but it holds a tinge of something. Well, it's a start. I smile deeper revealing all the world can offer. Self-worth I'm promising, and I know he seeks such.

Hmm, okay there is the next chapter. Enjoy, and still any guesses?


	4. Testing the Dying Flame

She tilts her head at my response, and now I take the minute to actually study the female. The sun strikes mountains of blond, spilling from those ridiculous buns on her head. Blue crystalline eyes stare happily and full as if she embodies all that is pure. Nonsensical word indeed, pure, I hardly doubt there is much of that left. For a moment, there is a flash of wide white wings, but then they are gone. Great, now I am hallucinating. Could life just end for me, I'm getting tired of just standing here.

Hm, one of friends would jump at him if they were here, but sadly she is not. In fact she is on the other side of the world, being an idol. Dark hair reaches for the sky, navy blue hair tinging his tips, and white flairs around his bangs. Eyes of a dark pit, but in the right light, they are a striking red. Dressed all in black, one that has much practice living in the shadows. My eyes fall to the sword hanging at his side, a warrior. Though his aura give off something else, and my eyes draw to the white bandana around his forehead. With nothing much, I decided to finish our introduction if nothing else. "My name is Usagi." I state, my eyes pleading for him to response the same.

All right now I have a name for the nosy blond. Usagi, how ironic, a bunny rabbit is here to try and help me. Wouldn't it have made more sense to send someone whose name applies to what they do? Ah, whatever, again I am forced to react to her comments. Very well, I shall respond in turn. "Hiei." Is all I give her, and yet she smiles as if I handed her a large diamond necklace. At least this is what I assume is true about human women.

He has willing given me a name! What a name though, it suits him, strong and to the point. My eyes fall back to his sword though, I wonder, and my mouth opens to question. "Are you one of the silent warriors against the demons?" I ask. I see him consider his answer before even replying.

"Yes, and no." He answered, and I began to see a faint smirk on his lips. My eyes swell, as it is to my confusion, I want more, but I will not push. "For, those demons you fear, I am one of them." Hiei states and then gives me a mocking bow. Concern doesn't color my features at all, but my eyes dart back to that bandana. It's like a hidden secret, and as a protector of the people I dart forward and rip the boundary away.

I blinked, a human that can move that fast is a strange sight indeed. My bandana falls away and I feel the Jagan eye activate. Hmm, well I passed her test, let's see if she can pass mine, foolish human.

For a minute, I, Usagi, am hypnotized, much like when Demando tried this route. Then I see his soul light fading further, understanding then dawn's on me, this is his test for me! I am a guardian, and a guide, but how can I prove that if I succumb to this mind warping effect? Easily I move my head to alight gazes with him, stubborn to the lot. Demon or not, human or not, he is still a lost soul I must guide, else he would end up in Hotaru's domain.

"Nice eye." She states, as if the feat she pulled off was nothing. Hmm, I can feel the same respect I have for my team companions stretch to her. Though this test isn't done, and I slide my two normal eyes close and focus on my demon appearance. I feel the human skin slip from my outer realm, leaving me with my familiar green skin, and the thousand eyes that cover it. This shall amplify my Jagan eye and lets see if she is worthy enough to teach me.

Terrific, this test extends, what is he trying to prove by changing his appearance. Not put off, I feel the pull that resounds from him, now I understand. His third eye is made stronger by the numerous eyes on his body. I feel my hand moving not of my accord, toward my hidden pocket. Hmm, I don't think so Hiei, I cannot let you to lose what is left of that soul. Shoving my hand back to my side, I step forward, and tilt his chin up toward mine so as we are eye to eye.

"That is not going to work." Her tone is warning, and I feel a smirk on my lips. "Now surrender this nonsense, I have passed." Usagi tells me, and I could feel a kindred tinge in her tone. Very well, I will all my eyes close, and the reappearance of my human skin. "You didn't have to go that far, reverting back to your human skin." She remarks. An eyebrow of mine raises in response, we are still in the park.

"Human, we are still in the park." Hiei points out, hmm, he doesn't realize the barrier around us. So, it's time for his first test then, I shall see what kind of warrior he is, that has been driven to these droves.

"Are you sure about that?" Usagi inquires while crossing her arms, and stepping back from me. Then she arches her back, and pain could be seen on her face. What is this ridiculous human proving?

"About what?" I ask, perhaps intrigued by this human.

"About that whole sentence." She states, and then she stands slightly hunched but with those perceiving eyes. Hmm, something is off, most humans would run screaming from demons, not to mention she is to assured. My mind rethinks my sentence, the key word is human, perhaps she isn't one? Studying her, I feel no demonic aura, then again, she doesn't have a feel of a human, but still there is a ton of spiritual energy. A hand of mind grips my sword, she could be like that Sensui, a danger to this world. Then I let go, what the hell, I don't care.

"Ch..You aren't human." He finally stated. I let a smile shine through, he was doing marvelous.

"Very perceptive." Usagi returned. For a minute, I felt as though I did whenever I had to deal with Yuusuke. Then the agitation faded away, she was purposely baiting me. How can I react, I am a imiko, a boy of fire, it could be dangerous to revive the anger I once had.

"I do know you aren't demon either." I continued.

"True." She confirmed.

"You aren't a blasted half." I commented, yes, there were half-human, half-demons spawned between the races. Depending who they were born to, counted to the fact on how they were treated.

"Again true." Usagi returned.

"I don't know what you are." I bit out, I wasn't one to admit non-knowledge.

"Most don't." She chimed, again she was baiting me. For a moment, I reviewed what I knew of human history and religion.

"You are not one of those stupid Angels are you?" I finally caved to a question. Humans were so strange with their beliefs, winged humans, really. I was gifted with one of her laughs, which didn't harm my demonic hearing.

"In essence no, but I have been called such." I conceded, I could see that this small test was working. The flame in his soul was reacting, though, I don't know if the darker side of the emotional prism was the way to go. Oh well there is nothing to do, but to stay the course.

"Then what are you?" Hiei inquired of me.

"Guess." I respond. A tick could be seen forming, it's one of my specialities to get under people's skin. Rei could attest to that fact, not to mention Haruka.

"I would have to have reasonable clues to guess." He answered. Finally, I decided that this test was over, I shouldn't push him to much.

"I am what was called a Lunarian, however, I'm now known as a Universal." I answer him, and I can see him stew over that.

Two terms I had never heard of, could she be dangerous toward your world? Will I once again have to pick up my sword and defend it? Heh, it seems defending this piece of world is the only thing that gives my a reason to continue existence. Weighing such actions against logical reprisal, I gaze at her. What are these terms? "What are these terms?" I questioned aloud.

"History time all ready?" She inquires back. I nod, tired of this back and forth game. Either present yourself as a threat, or leave me alone.

Well, it's not history time for you. Though, it's a conscious effort to wait. It is easy to rouse the dark emotions like anger, irritation, sadness and such, because they lay just beneath the surface. At least, we will see what comes next, and you know the identities of the two. Please review, WCB.


End file.
